Between the planned and the unexpected
by lalared
Summary: Bella Swan decide dejar de cohibirse y disfrutar la vida plenamente. Más tarde, se encuentra atrapada entre la fe y los fantasmas, entre lo previsto y lo imprevisto. ¿Tendrá la suficiente fuerza para seguir enfrentándose a los cambios inesperados?
1. Cambio inconsciente

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. M. Yo sólo juego un poquitín con ellos.**

**Espero le den una pequeña oportunidad.**

**Mi primer cap se lo dedico a Simon, quien me brindó su apoyo para esta locura.**

* * *

Subí los escalones cuidadosamente para no volver a tropezar. Caminé por el corto pasillo, inserté la llave en la puerta y entré al apartamento. Me tiré en el sillón y cerré mis ojos. Me había caído al comienzo de la escalera, nada nuevo, en realidad. Me pregunté si algún día dejaría de ser tan torpe o, quizá, debería estar muy al pendiente por donde pisaba al momento de caminar. Suspiré, la torpeza hacia gran parte de mí y no tenía caso pensar en ello.  
Miré la pulsera que tenía en mi muñeca izquierda. Tenía una tonta costumbre de colocarme las pulseras regaladas en la muñeca izquierda, y las que había comprado yo o mi familia en la muñeca derecha. Jacob me había regalado una linda y sencilla pulsera plateada, al principio me la colocaba siempre porque quería llevar una parte de él en mí. Fue un pensamiento muy estúpido. Siempre llevaba una parte de él en mí, en mi corazón. A veces la llevaba porque hacia juego con los aretes, pero la mayoría de las veces la llevaba porque me sentía vacía sin ella. Hoy la llevaba por un motivo en especial: hacía un año que se marchó. Regresó a Forks porque su papá había sufrido un ataque al corazón, muy leve en realidad, pero él quería estar ahí. Su padre estuvo en buen estado una semana después, y él quiso quedarse porque no sabía hasta cuando lo iba a tener. Le pedí que volviera al mes, sintiéndome egoísta, porque él era la única persona, a parte de mi familia con la que llevaba una profunda relación. Era mi mejor amigo. Nos telefoneábamos cada semana para mantenernos al tanto de la vida de cada uno, pero las cosas ya no eran como antes. Yo me sentía un poco solitaria. Me hacía mucha falta.

Escuchar que introducían una llave en la puerta me sacó de mis pensamientos melancólicos. Entonces, me di cuenta que el apartamento había estado vacío. Sophie entró y me regaló una media sonrisa.

—Hablé con los Weber, dice que nuestros papás pagaron el arriendo de éste mes y del que viene. Parece que va ser otro de esos viajes largos —. Comentó distraídamente mientras sacaba su teléfono.

—Bueno, eso está muy bien para ti, ¿no? — Pregunté alzando las cejas. Mi hermana tenía 15 años y, al parecer, la frecuente ausencia de papá y mamá no le afectaba.

Sophie no tuvo tiempo para responder porque se escuchó que llamaban a la puerta. Ella siguió caminando, como si no hubiera escuchado nada, y se desplomó en el sofá. Con un suspiro, me levanté a abrir la puerta.

—Hola, Bella —. Me saludó Angela— ¿Cómo estás?

—Hola, bien ¿y tú? — Abrí un poco más la puerta y la invité a pasar. Ella rechazó la invitación con una sonrisa muy amable.

—Disculpa, es que sólo pasaba por aquí para invitarte a una reunión que organice para hoy en la noche. Mis padres van a visitar a mis abuelos y me dieron el permiso —. Se notaba el entusiasmo en su voz— Será sólo con conocidos y muy pocos. Deberías ir un rato si gustas, con tu hermana, por supuesto.

—Oh… —No tenía ningún plan para ésta noche, planeaba ver alguna película y dormir temprano. Quizás Angela quería que yo fuera, o simplemente se sintió obligada a invitarme ya que vivo arrendada en el apartamento de al lado, es de sus padres, pero nos lo arrendaron como un favor. De todas formas, no iba a poder hacer nada en paz si había mucho ruido allí al lado— Está bien, ahí estaremos.

Angela se marchó después de preguntarme cómo me había ido en el examen de la universidad por el cual me esforcé tanto. No me había esforzado tanto en realidad, le había mentido diciéndole aquello cuando vino una noche a pedirme que la acompañara a una discoteca.

Cuando estuve sola en la sala, ya que Sophie por lo general se encerraba en su cuarto, pensé lo imbécil que era por no tener planes para un viernes en la noche. Y no era ninguna novedad en realidad. No tenía un gran número de amigos y no me complicaba por ello. Tenía a Jessica, a quien había conocido el primer día de la universidad, ella estudiaba derecho y yo literatura. Diferimos en muchas cosas pero llevamos una estable amistad. También tenía a Irina, la frecuentaba en la cafetería que se encontraba a una calle de mi casa. Y también estaba Mike, que lo había conocido por medio de Jessica, era muy divertido. Pero raramente hacíamos planes. Jessica los fines de semana se dedicada a sus citas casuales. Irina visitaba a sus primos o asistía a grupos de lectura. Y Mike me invitaba a salir a algún lado dos fines de semana de cada mes. Quizá sí necesitaba interactuar un poco.

**.**

Nunca fui complicada al escoger ropa, cosa que a mamá le irritaba demasiado. No es que ella tuviera una obsesión con la moda, pero le gustaba siempre estar bien vestida, por ello, esperaba que sus hijas igual. Y se puede decir que yo soy un desastre para eso. Mamá dice que no salgo del color negro y del blanco, cuando vamos de compras no hace más que decirme "Deja de comprar cosas negras, no planeo morir aún". Lo cierto es que sí tengo una gran preferencia por esos dos colores. Pero la verdadera cuestión es que era muy descomplicada al momento de elegir ropa, papá decía que a veces lucía como una vagabunda. Escogí un jersey azul, un jean con un roto en una rodilla y unos converse negros para la reunión de Angela.

Sophie entró lentamente a mi habitación, llevaba una blusa holgada y un short.

— ¿Crees que luzco bien? —preguntó tímidamente.

— Pues, luces mejor que yo. En realidad, me gusta cómo se ven tus piernas. Luces bien. —respondí sinceramente. Ella se limitó a sonreírme.

— ¿Vamos ya?

— Sí, vamos.

Después de advertirle a mi hermana que volveríamos temprano y que no quería problemas por ello, salimos hacia el apartamento de Angela.  
Angela dijo que iban a ser pocos, yo veía unos 20, aunque la gente tiende a mentir sobre eso. Algunos tenían una cerveza en su mano, un grupo de amigas cantaban la canción que sonaba de fondo, creo que era Dead End Justice. Divisé a Angela repartiendo algo que me parecieron ser galletas, llevaba una blusa con un escote muy pronunciado.

— Iré por ahí, ¿okay? —me avisó Sophie.

— ¿Por dónde? —pero ya era tarde, se había marchado. Suspiré. No quería ser de esas hermanas mayores que sobreprotegían a sus hermanitas. Además, quería disfrutar esta noche.

Fui hasta donde Angela y le pedí una cerveza. Me dijo que había en la nevera, me encaminé hacia la cocina. Había un muchacho de espaldas cuando entré, saqué la cerveza y tomé un largo trago.

— O quieres soltarte para hacer algo, o realmente te gusta tomar —. Escuché una voz detrás de mi espalda. Me volteé para mirarle.

— Quiero divertirme —. Comenté sinceramente. Frente a mí había un chico de cabello oscuro, alto, musculoso y unos ojos jodidamente negros. — ¿Y tú eres…?

— Emmett Marshall —. Me ofreció su mano con una hermosa sonrisa.

— Bella Swan —. Le estreché la mano —. No acostumbro a hablar con desconocidos, ¿sabes?

— ¿Crees que debería dejarte sola? — Preguntó un poco… ¿incomodo? Empezó a caminar para dirigirse a la sala. Había dicho que quería divertirme, no podría hacerlo sola.

— Puedes quedarte, la cocina no es mi territorio —. Le agarré del brazo.

— Soy irresistible —. Se volteó con una sonrisa.

— Yo diría que un grandulón idiota.

— Un grandulón idiota al que acabas de detener porque necesitas de su compañía. ¿O pretendías divertirte sola?

_Ja, pillada._

— En realidad, estaba esperando a alguien… —intenté mentir, pero algo en su cara me dijo que no me creería. Suspiré. — Quizá sí necesite de tu compañía. Quizá.

Me dedicó otra de sus hermosas sonrisas. Empezó a caminar hacia la sala, me hizo una seña para que le siguiera. Ahora había 25 personas, aproximadamente. La puerta de la entrada estaba cerrada, así que empezaba a sentir un poco de calor. Divisé a Sophie con un grupo de chicas. También vi a una chica de cabello corto que miraba fijamente en mi dirección…

— Es mi amiga —. Me avisó Emmett. — Está muy al pendiente de mí por un incidente que tuve con una chica anteriormente. No gusta de mí, ni siquiera lo pienses.

Alzaron la música, por lo que tuve que acercarme a su oído para responderle.

— Siempre me ha parecido tierno ver a esas amigas que son protectoras con sus amigos —. Bebí otro trago largo de mi cerveza. — Este caso es muy gracioso porque ella se ve especialmente pequeña a tu lado, creo que deberías ser tú quien la esté cuidando.

Él soltó una carcajada.

— Qué va, ella se sabe defender sola. Te sorprendería.

Empezó a sonar Decisions y algunos chicos empezaron a cantar como si el propio Borgore estuviera en la sala. Me sorprendí cuando Sophie cantaba con un grupo.

— Hola —. Escuché en mi espalda, de improvisto. Casi dejé caer mi bebida. Me volteé rápidamente, ignorando la risa de Emmett. Era la chica protectora. — Soy Alice. Tú eres Bella, ¿no? Angela me dijo tu nombre, por si te preguntas cómo lo sé.

— ¿Por qué le preguntaste mi nombre a Angela? — Pregunté frunciendo el ceño. Entonces recordé que era la "chica protectora", el apodo que se había ganado por una simple mirada. — Como sea, es un gusto.

— Pensé que eras una amargada. La chica baja, con el cabello por la cintura, ojos marrones y pestañas largas, hablo un poco ti —. Se refería a Sophie. — Escuché un poco sin querer y aunque en su voz se notaba la adoración, me dio la impresión de que eras una aguafiestas. Llegué a pensar que esa chica era lesbiana y gustaba de ti, hasta que aclaro que eras su hermana.

¿Sophie hablaba sobre mí a esas chicas? ¿Con adoración? ¿Mi Sophie?

— Pero veo que no —. Prosiguió Alice. — Estás con Emmett, y para estar con él debes ser divertida.

— Bueno… quizá sí soy un poco antisocial —. Respondí mirando mi bebida. — Pero, lo cierto es que Emmett no se ha querido separar de mí desde que me vio en la cocina.

— Lo cierto es que ella ha visto mi deslumbrante espalda al pasar y me ha pedido que la acompañé, aunque, te digo, Alice, no para de mirar mis labios —. Bromeó Emmett. No pude evitar sonrojarme un poco.

— Ya veo —. Comentó Alice secamente. — ¿Has visto a Edward?

— Creo que se fue a buscar a Jessica. Fue muy estúpido de su parte venir aquí y después irla a buscar —. Le respondió Emmett. ¿Jessica?

— Iré por allí a esperarlo —. Se marchó mirándome directamente.

— No le caigo muy bien a tu amiga, ¿cierto? — Pregunté bebiendo nuevamente un trago largo de mi cerveza hasta acabarla. Quería otra.

— Ya te dije porque era sobreprotectora, pero lo cierto es que la amargada aquí es ella —. Empezó a sonar una canción movida. — ¿Quieres bailar?

Tiré la lata de cerveza vacía al piso y deje que Emmett me llevara al centro de la sala, donde gracias al cielo ya había varias parejas moviéndose al ritmo de la música. Emmett empezó a moverse con esa hermosa sonrisa suya, me miraba directamente a los ojos. En otra ocasión, ni siquiera me habría permitido charlar con él ni mucho menos bailar. Pero estaba aquí, con este grandulón en frente moviéndose muy bien. Empecé a dejarme llevar por la música. Había bailado muy pocas veces, la mayoría habían sido con Mike. Esto era diferente. Me estaba divirtiendo, lo estaba disfrutando, pero sentía algo más. Algo que no lograba descifrar. En un momento, mi cabeza y la de Emmett quedaron muy cerca… se me hizo ver que acercaba un poco más la suya… entonces, sentí que alguien me empujaba.

— Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento —. Alguien agarraba mi cintura y gracias a ello no me estampé contra el suelo. — Soy un idiota, pero en realidad no ha sido mi culpa. Alice me ha empujado.

El chico me soltó. Pude destacar sus ojos verdes, su fuerte mandíbula y su cabello despeinado.

— Yo no te he empujado, he tropezado, idiota —. Aclaró Alice. Todos la miramos, como si supiéramos que estaba mintiendo.

— ¿Estás bien, Bella? — Me preguntó Emmett.

— Sólo fue un tropezón y, comparado con mis otros tropezones, esto no ha sido nada.

— Discúlpame, ¿sí? — Se volvió a excusar el chico de ojos verdes.

— ¿Bella? ¿Por qué casi siempre que te encuentro estás rodeada de gente que se asegura de que estés bien después de una caída? — Era Jessica. Después de todo, Alice y Emmett sí habían estado refiriéndose a ella.

— Hola, Jessica —. Le sonreí a medias. — ¿qué haces aquí?

— Estoy con el bombón que ha sido empujado o ha tropezado, no estoy segura —. Alice torció los ojos y el "bombón" me dio una sonrisa de incomodidad. ¿Cuál sería su nombre?

— Bueno, ¿por qué tanto drama por un simple tropezón? Caminen —. Soltó Alice con fastidio.

— ¿Quieres seguir bailando? — Me propuso Emmett, mientras los otros 3 seguían caminando.

— ¿Sinceramente? Quiero otra cerveza —. Nos dirigimos a la cocina. Pensé que no iba a encontrar, pero parecía que Angela o alguien había comprado más. Tomé una y me la tomé de un solo trago. Agarré otra y la abrí.

— ¿No vas a tomar una? — Pregunté a Emmett, que me miraba con un gesto divertido.

— Parece que puedes acabártelas solita —. Le regalé una mirada de odio. Yo no acostumbraba a tomar. Lo había hecho, por supuesto. Mike me había obligado una vez a emborracharme con él, mamá me había hecho dormir en el corto pasillo porque no quiso abrirme la puerta. Hice que Mike se quedara conmigo como castigo.

— Deberíamos seguir bailando —. Le jalé del brazo para dirigirnos a la sala. La mayoría se encontraban bailando en parejas o en grupos, la música era movida y contagiosa. Me volteé hacia Emmett con una sonrisa y empecé a bailarle. _¿Por qué hacía esto? _Emmett me correspondió muy divertido. Vi a Sophie bailando con un grupo de amigas, se estaba divirtiendo y me alegraba por ella. Vi a Angela repartiendo lo que parecía un ponche. Enrollé mis brazos en el cuello de Emmett y procedí a bailarle un poco más lento cuando la música cambiaba de ritmo. Él era más alto que yo, en realidad yo era baja por lo que muchos me superaban en estatura. Nuestras cabezas quedaron muy cerca, lo suficiente para un beso. Él sólo tenía que moverse unos 2 centímetros más, pero no lo hacía. Pensé que yo podía dar la iniciativa… de repente, sentí un líquido frío recorrer mi espalda.

Pegué un grito y me separé rápidamente de Emmett. _Estaba muy frío. _Emmett me agarro de la cintura, pero yo me solté por el desespero. Después de un rato, el sentimiento de tener la espalda congelada paso.

— Hey, eres una daña momento —. Era la voz de aquel chico de ojos verdes. — Debería disculparte esta vez.

— Ha sido un error —. Comentó Alice secamente. — Tú querías vengarte del tropezón de ahorita y esto es lo que has causado.

— ¿Vengarme? Me encontraba bailando hasta que oí el grito de ésta pobre chica que ha sufrido de tus maldades ésta noche. — Soltó un poco divertido aquel chico. Tenía una mano enroscada en la cintura de Jessica. Ella me miraba con lástima.

— Primero el empujón y ahora esto. ¿Tienes algún problema, chica? —pregunté sin paciencia a Alice. — No me digas que han sido accidentes, porque es obvio que nadie te cree. Si te gusta Emmett ese no es mi maldito problema, debiste decírselo hace tiempo en vez de estar intentando espantarme, o debiste quedarte en casa, porque por lo que veo estás aquí sola. ¿O tu compañero es invisible?

Jessica trató de ocultar la risa, el chico de ojos lindos me miró sorprendido y Emmett se interpuso entre Alice y yo. Ella agarro la bebida del muchacho de al lado, esquivó a Emmett y me la arrojó encima.

— ¡Eres una maldita zorra! — Grité mientras sentía mi pecho congelarse. Los vellos se me erizaron y los pezones también.

— Alice, ¿qué has hecho? —escuché que Emmett le preguntaba con fastidio. — Bella, ¿te encuentras bien?

— Sí, sólo un poco mojada —. Respondí cuando la sensación provocada por el líquido frío desapareció. — Debería ir a cambiarme.

— Te acompaño —. Emmett me tomo del codo.

— No quiero sermones, Edward —. Escuché que exclamaba Alice, antes de abandonar aquel circulo.

**.**

— Esto ha sido muy vergonzoso, espero no estés resentida o te arrepientas de haber estado conmigo —. Se disculpó Emmett mientras abría la puerta del apto. Se había sorprendido un poco cuando le comenté que vivía al lado de Angela.

— No ha sido nada, en realidad —. Abrí la puerta y él me siguió. — Lo bueno es que su plan no funciono. Sigues conmigo aún y ahora estamos solos.

Él me miro con una ceja alzada, tratando de esconder una sonrisa. Lo invité a sentarse en el sofá, lo hizo y me jalo con él. Nos reímos.

— Alice normalmente no es así. Bueno, sí es amargada, pero no así de grosera —. Comentó, colocando un mechón de cabello detrás de mí oreja. — Me gusta el color de cabello rubio, pero hay algo en tu color chocolate que es muy hermoso.

Me sonrojé. Aún sentía mi jersey mojada, pero ahora no importaba.

— Qué bueno que dijiste chocolate y no mierda —. Soltó una risotada. Eso sería algo que hubiera pensado, pero no que diría. Quizás las cervezas que tomé estaban teniendo un poco de efecto. No lo había notado pero olía delicioso. Era un perfume, de eso estaba segura, era adictivo. Me acerqué un poco para olerlo mejor. Esperaba que no se diera cuenta. Se creó un momento de silencio incomodo entre nosotros.

Él se acomodó en el sofá y se fue acercando lentamente, tenía esa cara de estúpido que había visto en las películas… iba a intentar besarme. ¿Debía moverme? ¿Acercarme? ¿Alejarme? Cuando nos encontrábamos bailando había querido que me besara, miré sus labios y entonces, quise que se moviera más rápido. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, estampé mis labios contra los suyos. Sus labios fueron ágiles, rápidos. Posó una mano en mi cintura y la otra debajo de mis pechos. Me le tiré encima y quedamos acostados en el sofá. Una de sus manos fue hasta mis nalgas y las apretó. No pude evitar gemir en su boca. Él intensificó el beso y yo traté de pegarme más a él. Su mano empezó a masajear mi trasero, paró y empezó a quitarme mi jersey empapado. Soltó mi sostén, paró los besos, me alzó un poco y procedió a lamer mis pezones erectos. Empezó a chupar un pecho y masajear con una mano el otro. Varios gemidos salieron de mi boca. Le demandé quitarse la camiseta, se la sacó con una velocidad considerable. Bajé un poco y repartí besos por su pecho. Pasé mi lengua por sus pezones y lo escuché gemir. Me alzó rápidamente y siguió con los besos mientras masajeaba mis senos. Una de sus manos paró y se paseó por mi cintura, llegó hasta al botón de mi jean y lo desabotonó. Empezó a meter su mano en mi vagina. Uno de sus dedos empezó a masajear mi clítoris y nuevamente empecé a gemir encima de sus labios. Él empezó a morderlos. Jalé su mano hacia afuera de mi vagina y bajé hasta entre sus piernas. Desabroché el botón de su jean y lo bajé un poco. Tenía un bóxer negro muy ajustado y se notaba un grande bulto. De repente, escuchamos que tocaban la puerta. Emmett se levantó de un salto y yo me caí del mueble.

**.**

— Entonces, ¿se fue molesta? —preguntó Emmett un poco preocupado. — No quería ocasionar eso, pero realmente se estaba pasando.

— Jessica dijo que su cara era ilegible. Sabes mejor que nadie que Alice es perfecta para ocultar sentimientos —. Comentó Edward.

Nos encontrábamos en mi apartamento. Con Jessica y Edward, al último finalmente me lo habían presentado formalmente, habían venido aquí cuando le mandaron a Angela terminar la fiesta porque los vecinos de arriba se quejaron del ruido. Un chico alzó en exceso el volumen de la música y la gente no tardó en quejarse.

— ¿Estás seguro que realmente no gusta de ti? —pregunté en un susurro a Emmett. — Eso de que una amiga sea demasiado protectora hasta el punto de arruinar los momentos… no me cierra.

— En realidad, no parecía enamorada. Dicen que a nosotras algo nos delata cuando estamos enamoradas, pero en ella no había nada que la delatara —. Fue Jessica quien respondió. ¿Me había oído? — Pero, si ustedes dicen que es buena ocultando sus sentimientos… pues, no sé. Aunque algo sí es seguro: miraba a Bella con un fastidio inmenso.

¿Era mi parecer o realmente Edward y Jessica se notaban más distantes que cuando estaban en la reunión? ¿Qué habría pasado? O quizá era sólo mi idea.

— Bueno, no hablemos de eso —. Propuso Emmett. — ¿Por qué no nos marchamos? Ya van siendo las 3 de la mañana.

3 de la mañana. Le había dicho a Sophie que regresaríamos temprano… Bueno, al menos ella se encontraba en su habitación, esperaba que durmiendo.

— Es lo mejor —. Murmuró Edward poniéndose de pie. — ¿Te llevo a tu casa, Jessica?

— Oh… bueno, mis papás se fueron de viaje el fin de semana. No quiero estar sola. Bella, ¿podría quedarme en tu casa? Sería sólo por hoy.

Me pregunté si Jessica realmente no quería estar sola… o no quería soportar el viaje con Edward hasta su casa. Acepté, pensando que sería buena idea tener compañía.

— Nos vemos pronto, Bella —. Se despidió Edward. — Hasta luego, Jessica.

Se dirigió a la puerta y se apoyó en ella… supuse que esperando a Emmett.

— Nos vemos pronto, Bella —. Se acercó Emmett. Le había dado mi número de célular para estar en contacto. Todavía no podía creer lo que había sucedido en el sofá y lo que pudo haber sucedido. — Fue maravilloso conocerte. La pase muy bien.

Yo sólo pude regalarle una sonrisa sincera.

Después de que Edward y Emmett se marcharan, Jessica y yo nos dirigimos a mi habitación sin decir ni una palabra. Mi cama era doble, podríamos dormir las 2 en ella sin problema.

— ¿Es mi idea o me perdí de algo entre tú y Edward? —pregunté tímidamente mientras nos metíamos a la cama. — Parecían distantes aquí. Si no me quieres comentar, estás en tu derecho.

— Algo no funciono… estoy segura —. Murmuro mientras se cubría con la sabana lila. — Él… parecía pensar en otra cosa a todo momento. Es divertido y me divertí, pero quiero dejar eso de salir con cualquiera que me invite. Quiero sentir algo único y mágico, lo he visto en las películas. No hablo de un amor perfecto, sino de sentirme enamorada y que la otra persona igual lo esté.

— Es muy guapo —. Le comenté con una risa.

— ¿Guapo? Es hermoso, jodidamente hermoso —. Me correspondió la risa. — ¿Y tú y ese musculoso…? Les dañamos el momento al venir aquí, ¿verdad? Aún estabas despeinada cuando entramos, no recuerdo que hubieras salido así.

No pude evitar reírme de nuevo. Después de escuchar los golpes en la puerta, nos vestimos rápidamente y fuimos a ver quién era. Ni siquiera tuvimos tiempo de hablar sobre lo que paso… o lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante. Quizá debía esperar su llamada, o quizá su llamada nunca llegaría. No quería pensar en eso, pero de algo estaba segura: lo había disfrutado. Cada momento al lado de Emmett había sido especial. Me gustaba y mucho. Esperaba no haber sido sólo una aventura para él, aunque no parecía de esos chicos. Yo no sabía qué esperar.

— Sinceramente, ni siquiera sé cómo pasó todo. En un momento estaba buscando una cerveza y en otro me encontraba en mi sala con él —. Confesé mirando el techo de mi habitación. — Creo que me gusta, lo acabo de descubrir. O simplemente lo sabía, pero lo acabo de aceptar.

— Nunca te había imaginado en un ambiente así. Me sorprendió verte bailando, con Emmett a punto de darte un beso. Si estás intentando algún cambio, tienes mi aprobación, aunque sé que no la necesitas —. Comentó distraídamente. — Siempre me preguntaba si tenías algún miedo a vivir o simplemente eras así, no importa, en realidad. Supongo que te abriste a ese chico, espero que lo aproveche.

No lo había pensado de esa manera. Un cambio, un cambio inconsciente. La había pasado genial. Me sentía como una niña pequeña respecto a su primera vez en el zoológico, impactada y rememorando los sucesos. Quizá la cerveza soltó una parte de mí o fue la decisión de divertirme sin límites, de no cohibirme. Quería más noches como ésta, más noches con Emmett, hasta con las acciones extrañas de Alice y al guapo chico de ojos verdes, Edward. Quería a la Bella suelta, dispuesta a disfrutar con libertinaje. Sí, quería un cambio. Vi a Jessica darme la espalda y murmurar un "buenas noches, Bella".

Suspiré. Estaba decidida. No intentaría forzar un cambio, sólo dejaría de cohibirme. Antes de cerrar mis ojos, recordé el bien formado pecho de Emmett, de repente, me encontré sonriendo.

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado, si están interesados por mi Bella... estaré actualizando cada semana._

_Gusten en dejar un review. _

_Mi Twitter: lalared_ . Estaré publicando fotos de los personajes tales y como los imagino, avisando el día de la actualización, y también puedo responder una que otra duda. :P  
_


	2. Vida, ¿qué pretendes?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. M.**

**Brindenme una segunda oportunidad... **

**Este cap se lo dedico a Yaiza, quien me apuró para publicarlo. **

Me desperté con dolor de cabeza y la garganta muy seca. Después de tomar un gran vaso con agua, desayunar y cepillar mis dientes, escuché unas voces en el cuarto de Sophie. La puerta estaba entre abierta.

—Solamente digo que no se te veía feliz, no he dicho que no lo fueras —escuché a mi hermana decir mientras tomaba lo que parecía Coca-Cola. Entré al cuarto.

—Sí soy feliz. Tampoco me importa lo que la gente crea y… — Jessica pegó un grito en cuanto me vio. _Soy una estúpida. _Había olvidado que ella estaba aquí. — por Dios, toca la puerta o algo.

—Buen día, hermanita. — Me saludó Sophie, mientras se levantaba a llevar el vaso a la cocina, supuse. Le susurré un "buenos días" a Jessica.

—¿Están despiertas desde hace rato? —pregunté, mientras me sentaba en la orilla de la cama.

Jessica me respondió que se había levantado para orinar y Sophie había estado en el baño, por lo que tuvo que esperar. Después de eso, mi hermana había preparado el desayuno y luego habían terminado en el cuarto charlando sobre la fiesta de Angela. También me comentó que mi hermanita, como le llamaba Jessica, le había dicho que no lucía feliz o que por lo menos eso había notado ella. No entró en detalles, por lo que yo tampoco lo hice.

—Nadie puede decirte si eres feliz o no, eso únicamente lo sabes tú —aclaré, tratando de contrarrestar aquel comentario imprudente de parte de Sophie, teniendo en cuenta que no había confianza entre ellas.

— No importa, en realidad, nunca me ha importado mucho lo que piense la gente —murmuró mientras se levantaba para dirigirse a la salita.

_Con razón sale con un chico diferente cada fin de semana y vive con la conciencia tranquila. _

**.**

—Bella, ¿olvidaste llamar a Jacob?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Ayer hace un año se marchó, no lo olvido. Cada vez que se cumple un mes, se llaman un día después porque creen que será muy duro. Y tú siempre lo llamas a primera hora.

—No, no lo olvidé, Sophie. De todas formas, ¿cómo sabes todo eso?

Jessica salió del baño, por lo que mi hermana no pudo responder, pero noté que se encogía de hombros. Sí había olvidado llamar a Jacob. Ni siquiera sabía cómo había podido suceder eso. Tomé mi celular de la mesa y lo revisé: no mensajes, no llamadas. Suspiré. En realidad, no había esperado encontrar nada de parte de Jacob sino de Emmett.

—Chicas, ¿qué tal si pedimos arroz chino para el almuerzo? —propuso Jessica mientras salía de mi habitación. Se había duchado para sentirse limpia, pero se había colocado las mismas ropas, cosa que me parecía absurdo.

—Me parece bien —respondí mientras jugaba con el teléfono en mis manos —. ¿Tienes el número?

Jessica me lo pasó y justo cuando iba a hundir la tecla para comenzar la llamada, entró una a mi teléfono. Un número desconocido.

—¿Hola?

—Jake… —susurré.

—Lo siento, lo siento. —Pude notar la culpa en su voz —. Supongo que has pasado toda la mañana llamándome. Lo siento, de nuevo. Perdí mi teléfono cuando fui de pesca con papá.

Pero, yo me sentía más culpable que él. Ni siquiera había recordado que debía llamarlo.

—Jake, no pasa nada. —Tomé aire como si así pudiera tomar valor —. He olvidado llamarte, no sé dónde tengo la cabeza. Sabes que acostumbro llamarte a primera hora… sinceramente, no sé qué me pasó.

—Bells, no hay problema —susurra e intento descifrar algún sentimiento en el tono de su voz. Fracaso—. Supongo que tenías tu mente enfocada en otra cosa y me alegra. No soy el centro de tu vida.

Jacob y su compresión sin fin.

—Gracias por entender… en realidad… —Me cuestioné si debía contarle sobre Emmett. ¿Por qué no? Jake era mi mejor amigo, me conocía completamente— ayer Angela organizó una fiesta. Me decidí a ir y conocí a un chico, la pasamos muy bien y… me gusta.

Entonces, recordé que me encontraba en el comedor con Jessica y mi hermana. Aunque ellas ya se habían sumergido en su propia conversación.

—Oh… Bella… me alegra mucho escuchar eso. Ya era hora de que tu corazón se acelerara un poco, ¿no?

—Supongo. — Procedí a contarle todo sobre Emmett en susurros, por si mis dos acompañantes prestaban atención, aunque no parecía —. Nunca me había pasado algo así. Sabes que he salido varias veces con chicos, pero no sucedía esto. Me encuentro esperando su llamada como si de ella dependiera que mi día sea bueno.

—Sí, has salido con chicos, pero ellos eran insistentes. Es difícil sacarte de casa, ellos tenían que intentar convencerte tanto que quizá la magia se perdía.

—Puede ser —respondí mientras me levantaba y me dirigía a mi cuarto para comentarle la decisión que había tomado a Jake—, también hay otra cuestión que quiero comentarte.

Procedí a contarle todo a Jacob, que deje de cohibirme y disfrutar la noche, que todavía me preguntaba si lo que me soltó fue la cerveza o la decisión de divertirme, que Jessica lo había planteado como "un cambio" y yo no lo había visto de esa manera, y gracias a eso, tomé la decisión de realmente tomar un cambio, porque quería más noches como esa, más noches con Emmett.

—Bells, esto me pone muy contento. — Podía asegurar que estaba sonriendo—. ¿Recuerdas cuando tenías 15 que te plantee eso? Me dijiste que era lo más absurdo, que quien te iba a querer debía hacerlo aceptándote como eras. Ahora ves la razón por la que yo te plantee eso: un cambio para ti misma, un cambio por ti, para disfrutar. Un cambio saludable.

—No estoy haciendo esto por Emmett —aclaré sin mucha convicción—. Quiero, como lo dijiste tú, un cambio saludable.

Pero una duda se había instalado en mi cabeza. ¿Estaba haciendo esto por Emmett? ¿Para verme sumergida en su mundo? ¿Su mundo? Ni siquiera le conocía lo suficiente para saber cuál era su mundo.

—Bella, ya pedimos el arroz chino —me avisó Jessica asomándose al cuarto, asentí y ella se retiró.

—¿Arroz chino? Ojalá estuviera allí. —Yo también deseaba que estuviera aquí—. Acá van a fritar el pescado que atrapamos. Nada innovador.

Me reí, recordando cuando también debía aguantar esa rutina de comida: pescado, pescado y más pescado.

—¿Y tú cómo estás? —pregunté. Nos habíamos enfocado en mí y, aunque a veces lo sentía necesario, no me gustaba.

—Bueno…hay algo que quiero comentarte, pero necesita tiempo. Además, debo ir a buscar a mi hermana que viene a visitarnos. Jonathan va a hacer un viaje a Seattle, entonces me hará el chance. Después, conduciré el Camaro de mi hermana hasta aquí. Es tedioso, pero papá no quiere que Rachel conduzca sola hasta aquí, ha tenido mareos y le preocupa, a mí también —me comentó y pude notar el entusiasmo en su voz.

—Está bien, pero no voy a olvidarlo y no intentes que lo haga. Me lo vas a tener que contar.

—Sí, de acuerdo. Bells, hablamos luego, comeré. Jonathan al rato viene por mí. — Se despidió rápidamente —. Te quiero, suerte con tu cambio.

No tuve tiempo de responderle porque cortó la llamada. Suspiré. Jacob y sus despedidas rápidas, pareciera que no es buena con ellas. Me dirigí a la salita, donde Sophie y Jessica todavía se encontraban charlando animadamente, al parecer, de algún nuevo almacén de ropa. Iba a tratar de unirme a su conversación o hacer uno que otro comentario patético, cuando sonó nuevamente mi teléfono. Un número desconocido, de nuevo.

_¿De qué teléfono me había llamado Jake? _

—¿Hola? —Me senté en una silla del comedor.

—Hey, Bella. —_Paren el mundo. _

—Emmett —exclamé. De repente, tenía la atención de mis dos acompañantes.

—¿Cómo te va? —Era hermoso escuchar su voz por teléfono. ¿Por qué tenía una voz tan hermosa?

—B-bien, bien, ¿y a ti? —No pude controlar la sonrisa que se extendió por mi rostro. Me había llamado. Se había acordado de mí. Me estaba preguntando cómo estaba. Había dicho mi nombre y se había escuchado jodidamente bien.

—Me alegro por ti, todo bien por acá —respondió—. Te llamaba porque, además de que quería escuchar tu voz, quería saber si ya habías almorzado… para invitarte a comer.

_Oh, godness._

—Por suerte para ti, no he comido —bromee. Se me daban muy bien las bromas con él.

Dijo que pasaría por mí en unos 20 minutos, que Edward nos iba a acompañar porque se había quedado en su casa y que quería verme pronto.

**.**

Nunca fui de esas chicas que se demoraban 1 hora arreglándose, para ir a la Universidad necesitaba únicamente 30 minutos para estar lista. Me bañe rápidamente y estuve preparada en 15 minutos. Emmett llegó media hora después de su llamada. Deje a Sophie y Jessica encartadas con el arroz chino, pero ellas no se quejaron sobre eso. Jessica me deseo suerte. Sophie nunca hacía esas cosas. Bajé y me vi sorprendida por el auto. No sabía de autos, pero este era muy bonito. Me acerqué un poco y Emmett abrió la puerta del copiloto desde adentro. "Entra, preciosa." Me dijo con una sonrisa.

—Pensé que tendríamos que esperar unos… treinta minutos —comentó Emmett mientras arrancaba el auto.

—No soy de esas —respondí simplemente. Divisé a Edward en los asientos traseros—. Hola, Edward.

—Hola, Bella —respondió amablemente. _Pero, ¿qué carajos? _Era más hermoso de lo que había podido apreciar cuando le conocí. Tenía el cabello entre castaño claro y cobrizo. Era de día, por lo que podía apreciar aún más el color verde de sus ojos. Y su gloriosa mandíbula que daban ganas de morderla. Desvié la mirada antes de que se diera cuenta que lo estaba detallando. _Qué chico tan hermoso. _

—¿A dónde quieres ir, Bella? —preguntó Emmett.

—Sorpréndeme.

—Hay un restaurante que nos gusta mucho a Edward y a mí. Espero sea de tu agrado —comentó, atento a la calle.

—No soy muy abierta a las comidas, pero mientras tengan pechuga todo está bajo control —murmuré.

—No hay problema. Entonces, Bella, ¿de dónde eres? —preguntó Emmett. _¿Iba a empezar con el interrogatorio para conocerme?_

—-Nací en Forks, un pequeño pueblo de Washington.

—¿Y cómo fue que terminaste de allí hasta aquí?

—Pues, mamá se ganó un viaje a Manhattan, conoció a mi papá y… estamos aquí —comenté, recordando que esos dos no me habían llamado ni ayer ni hoy.

—¿Cómo se llaman tus papás?

—Renée y Charlie —respondí. Noté que Edward no se introducía en nuestra conversación—. ¿Tú de dónde eres, Edward?

—De Forks, igual. — _¿De verdad? Vida, ¿qué pretendes?_

—¿En serio, amigo? —preguntó Emmett, incrédulo. ¿No sabía de dónde era Edward?

—Sí, mi papá igual se ganó un viaje aquí. La rifa fue en todo el pueblo y hubo 3 ganadores.

Mamá me lo había contado, había ganado ella, una señora y un muchacho, que al parecer era el papá de Edward.

—Debieron conocerse, ¿no? En un pueblo todos se conocen —masculló Emmett, mientras se paraba en un semáforo.

—Sí interactuaba mucho con chicas, pero estaba enfrascado en el futbol. La escuela nos llevaba a Seattle a jugar y mi mente solamente se concentraba en eso —respondió Edward—. Tuve mi primera novia allí. Fue un poco insistente. Se llamaba Isabella, pero creo que yo nunca le presté la atención que ella deseaba.

Estaba hablando de mí. _Yo había sido su primera novia y él mi primer novio. _¿Esto era posible? El chico que se encontraba en el asiento trasero había sido mi primera llorada de amor, como yo le llame. Fue cierto, él nunca me prestó atención suficiente. Se limitaba a besarme y ni siquiera hablaba conmigo. Éramos niños, pero yo tenía claro que él no me quería en serio.  
_Con él fue mi primer beso_—_pensé con melancolía_—, _fue mi primera llorada, mi primer "enamoramiento", el chico que me costó olvidar incluso siendo yo una niña. _  
Emmett estacionó el auto y me sacó de mis pensamientos. ¿Debía comentar que esa "Isabella" era yo? Pero, ¿no lo habían descifrado? Mi nombre era Bella, una abreviatura de Isabella. Cuando nos bajamos del auto, decidí soltarlo.

—Era yo. —Me miraron sin comprender—. "Isabella" era yo. Mi nombre es Isabella, pero me gusta más Bella, a la edad de 10 años decidí que me gustaba que me llamaran así.

Edward clavó su mirada en mí y Emmett paseaba su mirada entre nosotros.

—Eras tú —susurró Edward—. Sentía que te conocía de algún lugar… eres tú. De niña tenías el cabello más largo, por la cintura. Te gustaba peinarlo mucho.

_Se acordaba del largo mi cabello, mi primer amor se acordaba del largo de mi cabello. _

—Pero, ¿por qué recuerdas eso? —pregunté frunciendo el ceño— Ni siquiera hablabas conmigo, no ponías ni la mínima atención en mí.

—Eso parecía, Isabella —respondió acercándose un poco a mí—. Tú… tú hablabas con todos los chicos de la escuela, te reías con todos. Fuiste mi primera novia, pero ya otras niñas habían intentado serlo, a todas les dije que no porque le ofrecían ser su novia a cualquiera y yo no quería a una chica así. Te dije que sí a ti porque mi prima me convenció, pero no te abrí mi corazón porque lo cierto es que sí parecías como las demás.

—Yo no era como ellas —exclamé, dolida—. Te adoraba, carajo, ¡te adoraba! Vivías en frente de mi casa y desde que me había mudado ahí me pareciste lo más hermoso que había visto. Era una niña, pero yo sé lo que sentí. Recuerdo que solamente me besabas, ni siquiera me preguntabas cómo estaba o platicabas conmigo. No hacías nada, no hiciste nada.

—¡Era un niño, Isabella, un niño! —Se acercó más a mí— No sabía lo que hacía. Lo siento. Yo no confiaba en las mujeres, no confió.

_No confió en mí. Sin importar que fui yo la que le regaló un balón nuevo cuando perdió el primero, sin importar que fui yo quien le daba cada miércoles los chocolates que tanto le gustaban, sin importar que fui yo la que dejé de merendar por un mes para comprarle la colonia que tenía el frasco en forma de balón, sin importar que le abrí mi corazón. _Era una niña, pero todo eso valió.

—No importa, Edward —susurré. Quería llorar, pero no debía volverlo a hacer, lo hice de niña repetidas veces y fue suficiente—. Éramos niños.

**.**

Ingresé al restaurante con Emmett. Edward dijo que quería estar solo.  
El lugar era muy lindo, muy cálido. Tenía las paredes de un color blanco con cuadros guindados por ahí. Las sillas eran de madera. El lugar se veía pulcro. Nos sentamos en una mesa de cuatro y no tardó en llegar un mesero a pedir nuestra orden. Yo pedí una pechuga a la plancha con papas francesas. Emmett pidió una pechuga gratinada.

—¿Y qué para Edward? —pregunté a Emmett.

—Una pechuga gratinada, igual —respondió Edward mientras se sentaba en una silla.

Después de aquel descubrimiento, nos vimos rodeados de un momento incómodo.

—¿Has venido aquí alguna vez, Bella? — Gracias al cielo, Emmett rompió el silencio.

—No. Queda un poco lejos del apartamento, venir aquí me parecería estúpido, tengo varios restaurantes cerca —comenté. Edward no me miraba para nada.

_Lo mismo hacía cuando éramos niños, no me miraba ni cuando le hablaba. _

—A mí tampoco me queda cerca, pero vale la pena —respondió Emmett.

—No me complico por eso. A menudo voy a los que me quedan cerca, aunque a mi amigo Mike le gusta ir a lugares cotosos, así que me veo obligada, a veces, a ir lugares que me quedan lejos —murmuré. Ahora que había mencionado a Mike… me preguntaba qué estaría haciendo.

Una chica tropezó con la silla vacía de nuestra mesa, cayendo al piso. Yo era la que estaba más cerca, por lo que no pensé dos veces levantarme a ayudarla. Se había golpeado las rodillas, o eso fue lo que alcancé a ver. La tomé del codo para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Ya la tengo, Isabella —murmuró Edward mientras quitaba mis manos y las reemplazaba por las de él. ¿Por qué me decía Isabella? Era irritante.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunté a la chica. Era un poco más alta que yo, bronceada y con el cabello castaño rojizo.

—¿Isabella Swan? —preguntó la chica enarcando las cejas.

—Sí, ¿me… conoces?

—Por Dios, ¿no te acuerdas de mí? Esto es increíble —dijo la chica emocionada. ¿Debía reconocerla? — Mi abuela fue quien ganó el 3 viaje para venir a Manhattan, mi mamá, mi hermana y yo vinimos con ella.

El viaje era para, máximo, 5 personas. Y… yo seguía sin reconocerle.

—Fuimos a la escuela juntas, una vez de cumpleaños te regalé un collar azul muy largo —siguió la chica.

Miré a Edward y Emmett como causa de incomodidad. No la recordaba.

—Soy Kate, Isa. Kate Morgan —exclamó con diversión.

—¡Kate! ¿Cómo te ha ido? Mira como estás de hermosa. —Aún no la recordaba.

—Ah, gracias. Tú igual estás preciosa, y te cortaste el cabello —comentó con asombro. Tenía el cabello un poco por debajo de los hombros, supongo que ella me recordaba con el cabello largo, como lo tenía cuando era una niña —. Estoy con mi mamá y mi hermana, así que debo marcharme, ¿me das tu número para seguir en contacto?

Procedí a darle mi número y por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como Emmett y Edward se miraban entre sí. ¿Se habían dado cuenta de que no la había reconocido todavía? ¿Cuestionaban que le estaba dando mi número a una desconocida? Esta chica podría estar mintiendo, aunque parecía buena persona, tenía inocencia en su aire.

—Perfecto, Isa. Un día de estos te llamaré para… —Se vio interrumpida por un muchacho que le pedía permiso para pasar. Edward, Kate y yo obstaculizábamos el paso. Vi que el muchacho empezaba a propinarle pequeños empujones por la espalda—. Bueno, bueno, ¡pero no me trate como un animal!

Edward, Emmett, incluso el muchacho, y yo soltamos carcajadas. _¿Por qué había reaccionado así? _Aunque a mí también me molestaría que me dieran leves empujones por la espalda. Kate sonrió con incomodidad. Me senté en mi silla, Kate le dio el permiso y el muchacho pudo pasar.

—Nos vemos, Isa —murmuró Kate y se encamino a su mesa. Ese pequeño suceso había sido muy gracioso.

—No le reconociste, ¿cierto? —me preguntó Emmett.

—No, lo cierto es que no.

El camarero llegó a nuestra mesa con nuestros pedidos y procedimos a comer. Emmett tenía razón, la comida era deliciosa. Mientras comíamos nos vimos atrapados en un silencio incómodo, de nuevo. Pensé en lo pequeño que era el mundo para encontrarme a los hijos de los ganadores del viaje. Los tres ganadores habían tomado la decisión de quedarse aquí, al parecer. En un momento, pasó una chica con una blusa que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, Emmett y Edward alzaron la vista, pero únicamente Emmett se la quedó viendo.

_¿Emmett me miraba a mí así? ¿Por qué la había mirado de esa manera estando yo aquí? No inventen. ¿Estaba celosa por una mirada? _

—Esa chica te quedó mirando, Emmett —comentó Edward—. Era rubia, fue de esperarse.

—No me estaba mirando —murmuró Emmett…¿incomodo?

—Eso parecía —respondió Edward, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Eso parecía". Fueron las palabras que había dicho Edward cuando le había echado en cara que él no había colocado atención en mí cuando niños: eso parecía. ¿Qué querría decir? ¿Qué sí había estado pendiente a mí? No, no lo creo, pero, ¿por qué lo había dicho?

—Estaba delicioso, ¿no? —dijo Emmett cuando todos acabamos nuestros platos. Edward y yo asentimos.

Pagamos la cuenta entre los tres. Después, nos dirigimos al auto de Emmett.

—Emmett, no sé nada de autos, pero el tuyo se ve… excelente —le comenté antes de montarnos.

—No es mío, en realidad, es de mi madre.

—Oh, ya veo —mascullé—. ¿De qué trabaja tu madre?

—Es psicóloga. Cuando sienta que te estás saliendo de tus casillas, te puedo llevar donde ella.

—Ja-ja. Qué gracioso.

—Bueno, yo me voy aparte —nos avisó Edward.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —preguntó Emmett frunciendo el ceño. Estábamos a un segundo de subirnos al auto.

—Me voy a mi casa —respondió secamente—. Hasta luego.

Camino por la calle. Emmett y yo nos le quedamos viendo sin entender nada.

_Pero, carajo, qué espalda. _

Nos subimos al carro y Emmett encendió la radio. Estaba Pom Poms… la conocía por mi hermana.

—Esa canción me recuerda mucho a mi hermana, conozco muchas canciones gracias a ella —comenté mirando la ventana. Empecé a mover el pie, la canción era un poco contagiosa.

—Tu hermana es muy dulce.

_Sí, tan dulce que no lava el baño ni los platos porque quizá se deshaga. _

Mi teléfono empezó a sonar. No acostumbraba a llevar bolso ni cartera, en realidad, únicamente tenía 3 y eran para la universidad.

—Diga —atendí. Le pedí a Emmett por medio de señas que bajara la música.

—Bella, cariño, ¿cómo estás? —Bueno, después de todo, mamá recordaba que tenía una hija.

—Mamá… todo bien, ¿y tú?

—Bien, cariño. ¿Cómo va todo en casa?

Procedí a contarle sobre la fiesta de Angela, que Jessica se había quedado a dormir, que un amigo me había invitado a almorzar y que me encontraba con él ahora. Le pregunté por papá y me dijo que estaba ocupado. _Nada raro._ Por lo general, mamá era quien llamaba. Teníamos mucha confianza.

—Cariño, no te quito más tiempo. Llamaré más tarde a tu hermana. —Y sin decir más, colgó. _Te amo, mamá. _Suspiré.

—¿Tu mamá? —preguntó Emmett divertido.

—Sí… a veces llama para asegurarse de que seguimos vivas. —Broma cruel.

Lo siguiente no lo vi venir. Emmett se abalanzó hacia mí y me beso. _Pero, ¿qué…? _Antes de corresponder el beso, miré a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que estábamos en un estacionamiento, pero ¿de quién o qué? ¿Y por qué no me había dado cuenta? Le correspondí el beso sin pensar demasiado. _Los labios ágiles de Emmett. _Esto era tan bueno. Llevé mi mano derecha a su cabello para jalarlo, pero lo cierto es que Emmett no tenía tanto cabello para hacerlo como quería. Sin embargo, él intensificó el beso. De repente, un célular empezó a sonar. _¿No podían interrumpir otro momento? ¿Por qué el nuestro?_ Él se separó de mí muy a mi pesar, supuse que lo que estaba sonando era su teléfono… y estaba en lo cierto.

—Mamá. —Llevó una de sus manos a la frente. No supe que le contesto, pero Emmett fruncía el ceño —. Sí, está bien, subiré al rato.

—Emmett, ¿podrías decirme dónde estamos? —pregunté cuando finalizó la llamada.

—En el estacionamiento del edificio donde vivo… tendré que llevarte a casa. —Me avisó mientras encendía el auto —. Mamá... me necesita.

—Sabes que ante todo puedes contar conmigo, ¿cierto? —murmure, poniendo mi mano en su hombro.

—Bella… hace dos semanas encontré a mi padre con otra mujer. Mis padres siempre han tenido uno que otro problema, pero, es normal, ¿no? —comenzó a desahogarse—. No supe qué hacer, no quería ser yo quien le diera esa noticia a mi madre. Hablé con mi papá y le dije que podíamos superar esto, que dejará eso como un desliz y yo no le contaría nada a mi madre. Él acepto, pero yo no le quite los ojos de encima. A la semana lo volví a encontrar en lo mismo. Le debía comentar a mamá aunque me doliese… y lo hice.

Emmett tomó un poco de aire y, entonces, supe que estaba intentando no llorar.

—Es difícil, Bella —prosiguió—. Puedes tener la edad que quieras, pero ver a tus padres separarse es algo difícil. Mamá es psicóloga, sin embargo ella misma acepta que no sabe cómo manejar esta situación. Sí sabe, pero lo ve difícil, no lo consigue. Lo peor es ver a mi madre llorar y no poder hacer nada. Reventaría a golpes al causante… pero es mi padre, no puedo hacerlo. Además, no sé cómo mirar a mi papá… es mi papá, pero me duele lo que hizo. Desintegró nuestra familia. Me desintegró a mí.

Lo abracé. Trate de colocarme en su lugar… tratar de sentir, por un instante, su dolor. Pero ni de lejos podría lograrlo, nunca había pasado por algo así. Lo abracé con más fuerza.

—Tu madre saldrá de ésta y tú también —le susurré. ¿Qué me gustaría que me dijeran estando en su situación? — ¿Crees en Dios, Emmett? Confía en él. Él es perfecto… y todos sus hechos lo son también. Todo tiene su razón, únicamente tienes que confiar en lo que hace y tratar de entender.

—No creo en Dios, Bella. Él dejó morir a mi hermano —murmuró, abrazándome más fuerte.

—¿A tu hermano? —pregunté confundida. ¿Emmett había tenido un hermano y… había muerto?

—Ahora mismo tuviera veintidós años, dos años más que yo. Estuviera conmigo aquí… diciéndome que los tres podemos enfrentar esto, que los tres, unidos, somos más fuerte que cualquier cosa, pero no está, Bella. Tu Dios se lo llevó… y yo no puedo con esto solo.

No sabía qué decir. No podía llevarle la contraria ni atacarlo con preguntas o argumentos en este momento. "Tu Dios se lo llevó…" no me podía imaginar el vacío y el dolor que debió sentir o que siente. Si a Sophie le pasara algo… yo me destruiría.

—Pero está contigo, Emmett. ¿No te das cuenta? Está en tu corazón y ahí vivirá para siempre. Cuando no tienes fuerzas… —Me detuve. No podía decir que Dios se las brindaba porque él no me creería— tu hermano te las brinda. Él está contigo… diciéndote: "Vamos, hermano, no te rindas. Yo no lo haría y cuando te falten fuerzas… aquí estoy para brindártelas".

Emmett rompió a llorar… y no pude hacer más que abrazarlo. Las palabras de aliento no eran mi fuerte.

—Suéltalo todo… es bueno. —Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir. Emmett parecía un hombre muy fuerte, y no solamente por su físico sino que se mantenía de un buen ánimo, un buen estado… cuando por dentro se estaba destrozando. Él lo había dicho: podrías tener cinco, veinte, cuarenta años, pero ver a tu familia desintegrarse dolerá siempre. Sumándole que perdiste un hermano… debe ser terrible. Esa era el tipo de personas verdaderamente fuertes. Yo admiraba la fuerza que tenía Emmett, tenía las dos, pero yo admiraba más la capacidad que tenía para mantener la cabeza alta frente a los demás mientras por dentro se hacía pedazos.

_¿Yo podría soportar todo eso? No, no podría._ Y en ese instante le agradecí a Dios por, sobre todo, mantener a mi familia unida. Son detalles que la gente no tiene en cuenta… que yo tampoco había tenido tan en cuenta hasta que Emmett me contó su situación. Después de todo, hay mucho que agradecerle a Dios.

**.**

—Gracias por escucharme, Bella. —Me agradeció Emmett. Su madre lo había llamado para que subiera porque no encontraba ya de donde sacar fuerzas y necesitaba a su hijo. Emmett quería llevarme a mi apartamento, pero yo le dije que podría tomar un taxi—. Sigo pensando que debería llevarte a casa.

—No, no te preocupes —murmuré, pasándole los dedos por las mejillas—. Puedo irme sola, nos vemos luego.

Le plantee un beso en los labios. Nos habíamos bajado del auto. Caminé hacía la salida y Emmett gritó "Te llamo luego, Bella" y no pude evitar reír.

**.**

—Supongo que te fue bien —murmuró Jessica cuando ingresé al apartamento.

—Sí, no puedo quejarme. —Me había gustado conocer esa parte de Emmett, que se haya desahogado conmigo. Así la confianza aumentaba.

—Me alegro. —Jessica se levantó de la silla—. Mike vino, pero se fue ya que no estabas. Dijo que estaba aburrido y que por eso se pasó por acá. ¿Sabes? Me miraba los pechos sin disimulación.

Me reí, así era Mike. Revisé mi teléfono y me di cuenta que estaba descargado.

—¿Y Sophie? —pregunté ya que no la vi en la sala.

—Está en su cuarto. Bella, ya me voy, no quiero incomodar más.

Le dije que no incomodaba y que se podía quedar el tiempo que quisiera. Ella respondió que deseaba volver a su casa y cambiarse de ropa, pero que mañana se pasaría por aquí de nuevo. Sus padres venían mañana por la noche.

—Bella, trajeron algo para ti. —Me aviso mi hermana cuando Jessica se marchó. ¿Había esperado que ella se marchara para decirme eso?

—¿Y qué es?

Sophie me extendió una foto. Al principio, solamente pude distinguirme a mí de pequeña. Era una foto mía cuando tenía ocho años y… estaba acompañada por Edward. Él estaba cumpliendo diez años, lo recordaba perfectamente, fue para esa fecha que me esforcé tanto por conseguir aquella colonia con el frasco en forma de balón. ¿Edward la había traído?

—¿Quién lo trajo? —pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

—El acompañante de Jessica… no recuerdo su nombre, ella lo menciono una vez… un nombre anticuado —respondió Sophie encogiéndose de hombros —. Jessica fue al baño y él me entregó la foto, me pidió que no se la mostrara a ella.

¿Edward había venido hasta aquí para entregarme una foto? ¿Por qué?

—Gracias, Sophie. —Tome la foto entre mis manos y recordé lo que una amiga de Forks me había dicho de pequeña. "El primer amor, es el primer amor. No importa si eres niña o una mujer, siempre hay una primera persona que te marca. Al principio no se entiende, después el tiempo lo aclara". Pero, yo era una niña, no podía saber nada del amor en ese entonces… quizás ahora tampoco.

¿Por qué Edward conservaba esta foto? ¿Por qué había venido hasta aquí únicamente para entregármela? Debía haber un mensaje oculto en ese hecho, pero yo no lo encontraba.

**.**

Llegada la noche, me acosté en mi cama con la foto en mis manos. Debía descifrar algo, algo que, de pronto, Edward quería decirme pero no era capaz. Quizá simplemente ya no quería conservar la foto y por eso me la dio, o quizá la guardo porque pensaba que un futuro iba a encontrar a Isabella y se la podría entregar como un agradecimiento a todo lo que hizo por él. Suspiré, intentando no pensar en ello.

¿Cómo estaría Emmett y su mamá? ¿Mis palabras habrían servido, aunque sea, de un poco de ayuda? Cuando Emmett me llamó hoy para invitarme a comer, no lo pensé dos veces. Entonces, ¿estaba haciendo bien el cambio? Había dicho que no iba a forzar las cosas, pero sabía que debía dejar de cohibirme y eso hice.

—Bella. —Era Sophie. Ingresó a mi cuarto—. ¿Crees que debería cortarme el cabello?

Mi hermana tenía el cabello por la cintura y le daba mucha pereza lavarlo, la entendía.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso? —pregunté mientras me sentaba en la cama.

—Me pareció raro que te marcharas tan rápido después de una llamada. La gente tiene que convencerte para que salgas —comentó. Se sentó conmigo en la cama—. Se lo comenté a Jessica y ella me hablo de un cambio que intentas realizar. Yo también quiero un cambio. ¿Sabes? No somos tan unidas, pero esto podemos hacerlo juntas.

Sonreí. "Esto podemos hacerlo juntas". Casi nunca mi hermana me decía algo así.

—Y, ¿qué tipo de cambio quieres tú? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—Bueno, sé que tu cambio no será físico… pero, creo que el mío sí —masculló. Se agarró las puntas de su cabello con los dedos—. Quiero cortarme el cabello, más o menos por los hombros. ¿Qué opinas?

—Si es lo que tú deseas está bien. Aunque si fuera tú, me dolería cortarlo.

—Los cambios cuestan, ¿no? —comentó. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta—. ¿Me acompañas mañana temprano a la peluquería?

—Claro que sí, Sophie —respondí con una sonrisa.

* * *

_¿Qué tal?_  
_Las invito nuevamente a pasarse por mi Twitter: lalared . Ahí encontraran fotos de los personajes... _  
_Trataré de actualizar cada martes. _

_Gusten en dejar un review :3 _


	3. Rubia teñida

**Los personajes pertenecen a S.M **

**Gracias a aquellos que decidieron seguir mi historia.**

* * *

—¿Qué opinas?

—Fue una locura, pero me gusta —respondió Jessica.

Fuimos en la mañana a la peluquería. Sophie ahora tenía el cabello un poco por debajo de los hombros y rubio. Esto último no me lo había mencionado por lo que me lleve una buena sorpresa al verla cuando terminaron con ella, pero lo cierto es que le sentaba bien. Cuando veníamos de la peluquería, Jessica venía caminando hacia nuestro edificio.

—Es un poco pequeño y a penas lo noto —murmuró viendo el edificio. Era de 5 pisos y nosotras vivíamos en el segundo, había solo 2 apartamentos por piso. Sí, era pequeño. Me gustaba especialmente porque los vecinos no molestaban más de lo debido y algunos eran amables. Cuando ingresamos al apartamento nos quedamos en la sala hablando de cualquier estupidez. Sophie no se levantó en ningún momento para verse en el espejo, yo lo hubiera hecho varias veces. Emmett llamó a la hora de la cena y me comentó que su madre quería conocerme. Era la primera psicóloga que iba a conocer y era la mamá de él. Entonces, me puse a pensar. ¿Cuál era mi situación con Emmett? ¿Éramos novios, amigos con derechos o qué? Decidí no pensar mucho en eso y disfrutar de nuestra situación.

La semana transcurrió de manera normal, excepto por las constantes llamadas de Emmett y las visitas de Jessica. Ella y Sophie habían creado una amistad muy fuerte, lo que me ponía a pensar que quizás no me visitaba a mí sino a mi hermana, o a la dos, quién sabe. Enmarqué la foto que me mandó Edward sin saber realmente porque lo hice. En mi cabeza seguía la pregunta: ¿Por qué lo hizo?  
El jueves por la noche recibí la llamada de Kate. Y la recordé. Era gordita de chiquita y supuse que por eso no la reconocí al principio. Me había regalado un collar largo por mi cumpleaños, como comentó ella, y se había puesto a llorar después del pastel diciendo "No debí comerlo". Lo cierto es que ella era muy divertida y amable. Era muy ocurrente y decía, al parecer, lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza. Me causaba risa, mucha risa. Mike llegó el viernes a mi casa, con un libro de Harry Potter en su mano, exclamando: _Tienes que leerlos_. Pero a mí no me llamaban mucho la atención.

—Mamá pensaba que la Medicina me iba a quedar muy pesada, pero supongo que ya cambio de opinión. Ayer hicimos el primer examen, se lo mostré y quedo sorprendida con mi buena nota. Le iba a… —Mike se detuvó en cuanto vio a Sophie salir del cuarto—. Se…

—Se cortó y pinto el cabello, sí. —Le interrumpí, terminando su frase.

—Me encantan las rubias —murmuró. Sophie le sonrió como respuesta. Tomo un vaso de agua y se dirigió otra vez a su cuarto. ¿Cuántos vasos habría en su cuarto? Tenía la costumbre de llevarlos y no devolverlos a la cocina.

—El fin de semana vine, ¿te comentaron?

—Sí, estaba con un amigo —comenté mirando el techo.

—¿Un amigo? —preguntó alzando las cejas. Mike solía ser muy curioso. Procedí a contarle sobre Emmett. No le había contado a nadie sobre su situación respecto a su familia porque no me parecía correcto, él había confiado en mí al contarme eso y no quería defraudarlo.

—Nos encontrábamos en el parqueadero del edificio donde vive y yo no lo había notado, hasta que me beso —murmuré tímidamente—. Me contó una situación privada y luego me vine en taxi. Nos hemos mantenido en contacto por medio de llamadas.

—¿Una situación privada? Se conocieron el viernes pasado… ¿y ya te contó algo privado? —preguntó incrédulo. ¿Qué tenía de malo? Aunque yo no lo haría. Para contarle algo así a alguien debía tener mucha confianza, pero así era yo. Quizás Emmett era de otra manera.

—Pues, sí. —No tuve más que decir—. Entonces, ¿tú mamá se convenció de que pagarte esa carrera fue buena idea?

—Ella siempre trata de desalentarme, pero creo que es para darse cuenta de cuando realmente quiero algo. Sabes que soy de capricho y antojos —respondió. Supuse que se había dado cuenta de que no quería hablar de Emmett. Lo cierto es que él y yo no nos contábamos cosas privadas—. Así que nunca me digas que no puedo hacer algo porque me obsesiono por hacerlo.

—No puedes tirarte por la ventana —mascullé. Tocaron la puerta de la entrada, me levanté rápidamente a abrirla, esperando ver a una persona…

—Hola. —Me saludo Emmett. Lo invité a pasar. Murmuró un "hey" mientras cerraba la puerta, supuse que saludaba a Mike.

—¿Tú eres Emmett? —preguntó Mike frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, ¿por qué lo sabes?

—Por la sonrisa que tiene Bella ahora mismo. —Los dos voltearon a verme. ¿Había estado sonriendo? Qué vergüenza.

—Ah, bueno —empecé a decir torpemente—. Él es Mike.

—Suelen decirme: Mike muy hermoso Newton, pero tú puedes llamarme Mike. —Emmett le miro divertido. Supuse que se habían caído bien.

—Pediré un poco de pizza —avisé. Ellos se limitaron a asentir. Me dirigí al cuarto de Sophie.

—¿Quieres pizza? —le pregunté. Estaba concentrada en su célular por lo que tuve que repetir la pregunta.

—Claro. Oye, ¿Mike sigue aquí? —preguntó con cautela.

—Pues, sí, ¿por qué? —Me afirme en el marco de la puerta.

—Simple curiosidad —respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Después de pedir la pizza, mis padres llamaron. Me comentaron que demorarían tres semanas más para poder estar aquí el día de mi cumpleaños. _Cumplo el otro mes, qué horror. _En realidad, no me gustaba pensar en mi cumpleaños, a veces, si pensaba mucho, terminaba con un "por Dios, me estoy poniendo vieja" en la cabeza. Cuando me dirigí a la salita, Mike y Emmett estaban charlando animadamente. ¿Era mi idea o Emmett se ganaba a todo el mundo?

—Bueno, no fue tan malo. —Estaba diciendo Mike—. Bella me contó una vez que a la edad de… 7 años, creo, se puso una peluca y una vestimenta que le hizo la mamá. Andaba diciendo: "Soy Bonnie" cuando todo el mundo sabía que era ella. Creo que decía que era Bonnie porque le había puesto a un peluche así.

—¿Por qué hablan de eso? —pregunté. Me senté en el sillón.

—Mike me estaba comentando que está leyendo los libros de Harry Potter, entonces le conté que una vez para Halloween me disfracé de Harry Potter. Tenía 10, tomé con mi hermano… y terminé sin ropa —contó Emmett.

Mike se rió un poco, pero yo no lo hice porque me quedé cuando dijo "con mi hermano". Ni siquiera se había notado un poco de dolor o pena en su voz. Me dieron ganas de abrazarlo y decirle que era muy fuerte, pero no era el momento. Creo que Emmett se dio cuenta de mis pensamientos y me dedico una media sonrisa.

—Hey, ¿me acompañas al súper? —preguntó Sophie mirando a Mike. No noté que había salido de su cuarto. ¿Por qué le decía a Mike que le acompañara? ¿Por qué no a mí? Entonces se me ocurrió que quizás ella quería brindarme un rato a solas con Emmett—. Por favor.

Mike terminó por aceptar al ver la carita de Sophie. Emmett tomó el libro de Mike,_ Harry Potter y la cámara secreta_. Tomó las gafas del cuello de su Jersey. No las había notado.

—¿Quieres que te lea? —preguntó mientras se colocaba las gafas.

—Por supuesto —respondí. Ver a Emmett con gafas debería ser ilegal. Abrió el libro al azar y empezó a leer.

—_No tiene nada de divertido __—__dijo Ron impetuosamente__—__ si quieres saberlo, cuando yo tenía tres años, Fred convirtió mi… mi osito de peluche en una araña grande y asquerosa porque yo le había roto su escoba de juguete. A ti tampoco te harían gracia si estando con tu osito, le hubieran salido de repente muchas patas y… _—Lo besé. Verlo con esa gafas y leyendo era demasiado para mi autocontrol. Él arrojo el libro hacía algún lado y me devolvió el beso. Estuvimos besándonos un buen rato hasta que llamaron por el intercomunicador avisando que la pizza había llegado.

—¿Por qué se demoraran tanto Mike y Sophie? —preguntó Emmett. Nos encontrábamos en la cocina repartiendo los pedazos de pizza.

—Quisiera saberlo, creo que… —Pero no pude terminar la frase porque, al fin, esos dos habían llegado.

—Te digo que no importa, en serio. —Mike le decía a mi hermana.

—Yo pienso que sí. Los regalos no importan mucho, pero hay personas que se lo merecen —respondió Sophie.

—¿De qué hablan?

—Por alguna razón, nos encontrábamos hablando de los cumpleaños y le conté que había cumplido en Julio y todos los regalos me habían gustado pero pienso que fue porque me los dieron personas que me importan. No fue el detalle en sí sino la intención. Ahora ella cree que debe darme un regalo por haber olvidado mi cumpleaños, aunque no es necesario —explicó Mike.

—Sí, sí es necesario —insistió Sophie.

—No, no lo es —respondió Mike con los ojos en blanco.

—Si mi hermana quiere darte un regalo, por la razón que sea, no debes llevarle la contraria. —Traté de ayudar un poco a Sophie.

—Sí, amigo, si una chica quiere darte un regalo no puedes llevarle la contaría porque se puede molestar y eso no es bueno —agregó Emmett.

—Gané —murmuró Sophie con una sonrisa. Mike se limitó a suspirar. Terminé de servir las pizzas y nos sentamos a comer.

—Bella, en fin, ¿qué hiciste con la foto que te envió Edward? —preguntó Sophie. Empecé a masticar lentamente. Tenía la mirada de Emmett clavada en mí.

—¿La foto que te envió Edward? —repitió Emmett en un tono muy cortante. Suspiré mirando a mi hermosa hermanita.

—Edward… Edward me envió una foto el día que fuimos al restaurante. Vino aquí y se la dejó a mi hermana. Aun no entiendo porque me la envió —expliqué torpemente.

—Pero, la enmarcaste… —empezó a decir Sophie pero la callé con la mirada.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías contado? Quiero decir, debiste contármelo —murmuró mirando su pizza. ¿Por qué no lo hice? Sinceramente, no me pareció importante y también se me olvidó. Pero si yo estuviera en su lugar me hubiera gustado que me lo comentara, lo entendía.

—Emmett, yo… —Mike se levantó e invito a Sophie a comer al pasillo, se lo agradecí con la mirada—. Lo olvidé. Suelo olvidar muchas cosas y…

—¿Sientes algo por Edward, Bella? —preguntó cortándome.

—No, ni un poco. Fue alguien importante en mi niñez, pero ya ves, en mi niñez. Ahora no me importa —respondí con sinceridad. De repente, se levantó y me besó.

—Te quiero, Bella —masculló uniendo su frente con la mía. ¿Le quería? No tenía una respuesta segura por lo que me limité a volver a besarlo.

**XX**

Mike llegó al día siguiente, al medio día, alardeando que había terminado de leer el libro. Me comentó que Sophie había sido más suelta con él y eso le sorprendió. Me reí. ¿Realmente no se daba cuenta de que ella gustaba de él? Después de comer, nos sentamos en el sillón a ver cualquier película que estuvieran pasando. Mágicamente, esta vez Sophie nos hizo compañía. Más tarde, llegó Jessica. Sophie fruncía el ceño cuando Mike y Jessica hablaban animadamente, la situación me parecía muy divertida.

—Un chico me invitó a salir —contó Jessica—. No sé si aceptar o rechazarle.

—Deberías aceptar —masculló Sophie encogiéndose de hombros.

—Dile que no, si te insiste ahora o más adelante te darás cuenta si realmente le importas —murmuré mientras terminaba de pintar la uña pequeña del pie. Jessica me miró pensativa y asintió.

—Aunque quizás sea mala idea. Una vez utilice ese método con una chica que, carajo, me invito a salir. Pero yo quería saber si realmente le importaba, le dije que no y su reacción fue calmada, se encogió de hombros y me dijo que estaba bien. Lo cierto es que realmente me gustaba —comentó Mike—. Supongo que son casos diferentes, porque ella es una chica y fue quien dio la iniciativa, perdió su orgullo por mí y no lo aproveché.

—La gente debería aprovechar las cosas cuando se dan. A veces no hay próxima vez, a veces no hay segundas oportunidades, a veces es ahora o nunca —exclamó Sophie. Jessica se quedó pensativa y Mike le quedó mirando fijamente. De repente, él le sonrió y Sophie se sonrojo. ¿Quizá mi hermana era más suelta con Mike? ¿O quizás era mi idea? Escuché el tono de mensajes de mi celular y lo revise.

_Bella, en una hora termino aquí. Me pasaré por tu casa luego, ¿está bien?  
Emmett._

Emmett solo era 2 años mayor que yo, estaba en su último año de Psicología. Su mamá tenía un pequeño consultorio a unas cuantas calles de donde vivían, él le ayudaba de vez en cuando y se ganaba un poco de dinero.

_Claro, te espero.  
Bella._

Mike y Sophie hablaban animadamente de las películas de Harry Potter que, por cierto, a Sophie le gustaban mucho. Jessica se estaba pintando las uñas de las manos con mi esmalte.

—Se ve feliz, ¿cierto? —me susurró Jessica mirando a esos dos. Sophie sonreía a menudo y Mike le miraba como la sonrisa.

—Me encanta el rubio. —Mike agarró uno de los mechones de mi hermana. Ella se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada. Después de terminar finalmente nuestras uñas, Jessica se marchó para charlar con su mamá, eran muy unidas, y aceptar la invitación del chico que le propuso salir. No quería quedarme con esos dos, así que me dirigí al cuarto. Tomé mi teléfono y me dispuse a escuchar música, cuando me decidí por It Is What It Is, cerré los ojos.

Emmett le estaba haciendo mucho bien a mi vida. Jessica y Mike me visitaban más seguido… Sophie se había unido al cambio, pero de una manera física, yo lo tomé como un: me parece bien, tienes mi apoyo. Vi en el piso una tarjeta de un almacén llamado _Pretty Woman _y recordé la vez que Emmett me había llamado preciosa. Cuando algo realmente me gustaba, ni idea del porqué, trataba de no demostrarlo. A veces tendía a mostrarme desinteresada cuando en realidad me importaba demasiado. Recordé cuando nos habíamos estado besando en el sillón y sentí… sentí algo acogedor en mi pecho. También recordé cuando me dijo te quiero. De repente, estaba sonriendo y me sentía muy estúpida. Me revolví en la cama. Yo igual le quería y no me importaba si era pronto, eso sentía.

—Bella, llegó Emmett. —Me avisó Sophie asomándose al cuarto. Acomodé mi cabello y salí. Sophie y Mike se encontraban sentados en el suelo de la salita y Emmett les miraba con las cejas alzadas. Me acerqué a él y le di un corto beso.

—¿Y esos dos? —preguntó Emmett mientras echaba un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja.

—No lo sé y en realidad no quiero pensar en ello. —Le abracé. Me susurró _te quiero_ al oído y le respondí _yo igual te quiero_. No me había presionado por una respuesta el día de ayer y me daban ganas de darle un premio por ello. Me apretó más fuerte contra él. Nos dirigimos al sillón, aun abrazados, y nos sentamos.

—¿De qué hablan ustedes dos? —preguntó Emmett.

—Harry Potter. —Fue lo único que dijo Mike.

—Ahora estamos hablando de los libros. Sinceramente, no me gusta leer, pero los libros me parecen un arte maravilloso —comentó Sophie—. Los libros son la prueba de que los humanos pueden hacer magia, porque lo que se encuentra en un libro es maravilloso.

—Que yo recuerde el único libro que he leído en mi vida ha sido _El principito. _Pero tienes razón, Sophie —respondió Emmett. Le miré divertida.

—Supongo que la mejor belleza está en las chicas que leen. Sin importar su físico, ellas tendrán un mundo diferente en su cabeza —murmuró Sophie.

—Hay muchos tipos de belleza en el mundo —agregó Mike rápidamente. Mi hermana no pudo evitar sonrojarse… me iba a reír, pero Emmett, de improviso, me plantó un beso. Intenté fulminarle con la mirada pero no pude evitar devolverle el beso.

**XX**

La semana transcurrió un poco pesada. Tenía que estudiar para un examen que tendría la semana que venía y estaba un poco nerviosa. Mike nos visitaba, o quiero decir, visitaba a Sophie cuando salía de la Universidad. A veces salíamos al mismo tiempo y veníamos juntos a mi casa. Mi hermana se encarga de la comida porque, además de que me encontraba un poco alterada, ella era la mejor en eso. En realidad, yo era pésima en la cocina. Emmett me llamaba en las noches y se encargaba de hacerme reír, le agradecía mucho eso. El jueves en la tarde volví a recibir otra llamada de Kate, me preguntó si podría visitarme el sábado a lo que respondí que sí. Más tarde, nos encontrábamos comiendo papas francesas, preparadas por Sophie, en la sillón. Cuando terminamos, me encargué de lavar los platos.

—Mike, —Iba a regresar al sillón, pero noté el nerviosismo en la voz de mi hermana por lo que me detuve. Mike le escucha atentamente—, me gustas. Sé que te parecerá muy estúpido, apenas hace poco y nos determinábamos, pero lo cierto es que siempre me has gustado. Esto suena muy, muy estúpido, pero, ¿no es eso el amor? Alguien irrumpe en tu vida y de repente se hace necesario en tu vivir.

Mike se quedó paralizado por un momento, después se lanzó a ella y la besó. Decidí no prestar atención y dirigirme a mi cuarto.

**XX**

Emmett llegó el viernes en la tarde, estuvimos en mi cuarto besándonos y manoseándonos hasta que Sophie nos avisó que iba a salir con Mike.

—Estaba pensando que podríamos ir a una discoteca —me comentó lentamente—. El sábado me parece bien, Alice va, pero no te preocupes por ella. Quiero ir así que me gustaría que tú fueras.

_Nunca he ido a una discoteca._ Me acomodé en la cama.  
—No te he cohíbas —pensé mentalmente.

—Me parece bien —respondí. Volvió a besarme y volvimos a lo mismo de hace unos minutos. En un momento, él detuvo el beso y se quedó mirando fijamente… la foto que me había enviado Edward.

—La enmarcaste. —Se sentó en la cama. Suspiré.

—Emmett, al fin y al cabo, es una foto mía de pequeña. Quiero tenerla.

—Recórtala.

—No, no voy a hacer eso —mascullé frunciendo el ceño.

—Como quieras. ¿Sabes que probablemente Alice invite a Edward? —Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta—. Paso por ti mañana.

Y se fue sin decir más. Me alboroté el cabello. ¿Por qué había tenido esa reacción tan inmadura? No intenté ponerme en su lugar porque estaba enfadada como para intentar comprender. Tomé mis apuntes y empecé a estudiar, no quería salir y alcanzarlo para decirle lo imbécil e inmaduro que era. Pero no pude estudiar, me quedé pensando en que quizás pronto vería a Edward. Lo encararía y le pediría que me explicara el motivo por el que envió la foto. _Jodidos hombres, realmente ellos son los complicados._

* * *

_¿Qué tal Sophie? Tiene un no sé qué, que me encanta.  
__Gusten en dejar un review... _

_Mi twitter: lalared9 . He cambiado el user últimamente por un inconveniente, finalmente este es el que quedó._

_Recuerden: actualización cada martes, gracias por leer. _


End file.
